


Leave me alone, it's my birthday

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, slight promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: Noctis just finished celebrating, if you want to even call it that, his birthday and now he's finally alone. Prompto comes by to deliver his gift. Does it still count if it's after midnight?a quick fic to wish the prince happy birthday :).





	Leave me alone, it's my birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I meant to post this yesterday but because I suck at being on time I'm posting this today. Happy bday Noctis!!!

Noctis trudged through the threshold of his apartment with keycard in his teeth, pressing himself against the wall as he toed his sneakers off to join his other discarded shoes. He rolled his shoulder forward as the strap of his way too heavy book bag turned man bag of sorts burned its way along his skin down to the floor. _Not picking that up anytime soon._

He fell backwards over the armrest of his couch not bothering to turn on any lights. The shine of the Insomnian night scene gave enough of a glow through his windows to where he could see without much of a strain. 

_12:01am_

Finally his birthday was over, he could breathe alone in peace. Ignis had rolled him out of bed at sunrise to make it to the Citadel in time for breakfast with his father. Then of course some expected unexpected guests just happened to stop by which held him over past lunch. Thank the gods that his advisor had prepared a small speech for him to commemorate his coming of age; lots of thanks to people he had barely spoken to topped off with a promise to maintain his health for “the future” of the kingdom. 

He and his father met with the Amicitia house afterwards for dinner which he normally had no complaints about. When they arrived they were met with the Amicitias and some ambassadors from somewhere (he forgot) so he had to wear his forced smile and hold his posture for that much longer. Even worse, the menu was filled with vegetable dishes. Apparently a farm out in the country sent barrels of produce along with the ambassadors as a birthday gift. Noctis did an exceptional job of masking his disgust. Ignis jokingly whispered to him between courses that he truly must be getting more mature with each passing year. The prince showed his gratitude by placing a calm hand on his advisor’s thigh with enough pressure to have him jolt upright and drop his silverware on the floor. Gladio arched a brow at the two, clearly wanting to be a part of whatever was going on at that end of the table. 

Some time during the dinner Prompto had texted Noctis. 

**Prompto: Happy birthday, Noct! I know you’re busy, so you don’t have to reply or anything.  
Prompto: Just wanted to make sure you knew I knew it’s your bday…. Not bc I think you’re wondering if I forgot but because you know I know you’re always tied up at those things you all do every year…  
Prompto: Sorry for rambling. I hope I can see you tomorrow to give you your gift. Have fun! **

The only real friend that he had was texting him and he couldn’t even celebrate with him on his birthday. Sure, they went through this same routine every year but it didn’t sting any less. This day was supposed to be all about him, about Noctis’ life, and yet it was spent being as fake as can be for people that didn’t even know he hated vegetables and parties.

Ignis and Gladio noticed the prince beginning to fidget in place. Every year that was their cue to try and get him home before he unintentionally fell asleep in front of his esteemed guests. They had all learned the hard way a few years back when Noctis fell into Ravus Nox Fleuret’s lap in the middle of some heated questioning. 

“He never takes me seriously!” Ravus had yelled, getting up so that Noctis’ limp body hit the floor hard. To everyone’s (except Ignis’) surprise Noctis slept through it all. 

So, before Noctis had the chance to completely check out, Ignis and Gladio made their rounds bidding the guests goodbye and casually escorted the prince out for the night. 

******

_Sigh._

Noctis checked his messages again wondering if it was too late to text Prompto. He hardly had any energy to change out of his clothes and he was sure that he probably wouldn’t be able to communicate clearly at this point. Maybe he could text him back using all emojis? How hard is it to pick pictures that match your mood ? 

Noctis hit the reply to Prom’s message and fingered over the emojis….

*taps volcano* _Because that’s how I felt all day_  
*taps skull* _Because I am dead right now_  
*taps all vegetable emojis* _Because these little fucks ruin my life…_

Send. 

Not too long after Noctis’ phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” 

Panting sounds. “Noct, are you still awake?”

“Yeah, I think so? Prom, what are you doing?” 

“Can I come by?” 

“S-s-sure… it’s like, hella late.” 

“I-I-It’s ok… I’ll make it quick.” 

With that the call ended. Noctis sat up and looked out his window. He’d ask Prompto to spend the night once he got there because there’s no way he could send him back home this late. Plus, even if his birthday was technically over there was still time to make a selfish request right? At least that’s what Noctis had told himself. 

The intercom in his apartment buzzed and Noctis pressed the button to let Prompto through. 

A few minutes later, a knock on his door.

Noctis’ lips turned into a slight smile before reaching for the door handle. Seeing Prompto was the only thing that brought him excitement this whole day. He felt a swell of nervousness in his chest, a feeling he welcomed but tried to push down at the same time. As he opened the door he was met with his best friend gasping and hunched over. 

“Dude.. come in, did you sprint here??” 

Prompto took a few steps inside and braced himself on Noctis’ wall. He held out his arms towards Noctis presenting a plastic bag filled with two boxes. 

“For me?” 

Noctis took the bag and snaked an arm around Prompto guiding him to the couch where he graciously toppled over and let out a wheeze of an exhale. 

“A-A-All Y-y-yours bud…..dy…..” Prompto slapped his face with both his hands. “Fuuuuck…. Why did I run here?” 

Noctis laughed. “My thoughts exactly. I would’ve waited for you. You could’ve taken a cab or waited til the morning.” 

A flush of red blossomed across Prompto’s face, coloring over his freckles. 

“I guess I could’ve but you sent that text…”

“With the emojis?” 

“Yeah….” 

“And?” 

“And it didn’t seem like you had a good birthday so I thought my gift could maybe, cheer you up? I think, I mean, I hope that you’ll like it.” 

Noctis turned his attention back to the boxes in the plastic bag. A strip of tape keeping the top flap from opening. _What is this?_

He slid his finger under the tape and the lid of the box slowly peeled back to reveal a dozen tartlettes. 

“Prom..”

“Happy birthday Noct,” the blonde cooed shyly. “Two boxes, so two dozen, of those Tenebrae tarts that you like. I was able to find a bakeshop over there that was willing to make a same day delivery, although errr… I need to send them a picture of you eating it like ASAP..” 

“...and if you don’t send them the picture?”

“Then it was nice knowing you?” 

Noctis smiled wider than he had all day. He picked up one of the tarts, eyeing it to see if it was in fact his favorite tart from childhood. As the crust crumbled in his mouth he was filled with nostalgia. The expression on his face must have made Prompto’s trouble worthwhile because the blonde couldn’t stop smiling and it seemed he was going to sport the blush on his cheeks all night. 

“You… Thank you. How did you even find a bakeshop when Specs has been trying to figure this out forever?” 

“I did some research. I may have gone to Luna for some advice, may have bothered some grandkids and grandparents… looked up old family baker registries, gone to a few culinary schools....sold off pieces of my soul... You know, some things Iggy may have not had the time for…”

Noctis took his tart and sat next to his best friend, the sides of their thighs touching as they slowly sank into the comfort of the cushions. 

“Here..” Noctis held the tart in front of Prompto’s mouth. 

“Hm?” 

“Bite.” 

Prompto bit into the pastry and literally felt his eyes rolling back into head. He was so dramatic when it came to things he liked and now he would add these tarts to his list. 

“Ohh mah gawd Nohct. Mmmm… Take thish away, like r-right n-n-owww… my th-thighs… oh my god…” 

The prince chuckled. Prompto finished chewing and turned to face his prince. 

“You like your gift then? Happy birthday again buddy.” 

Noctis stared at the powdered sugar that collected at the corner of the blonde’s lips. Leaning forward, he gently kissed the corner of his friend’s mouth. 

“You’re the best Prom.”


End file.
